


Stories from Before the War

by Crooked_Young, Soratonin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Minor) Science Fiction, Also carrying on the story after it finished because why not?, Character Past Stories, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, LGBT+, M/M, Mainly focuses on the many many many original characters I have, Many canon characters now have siblings and other family members, Multi, Next Generation, Romance, Short Stories, Voltron, backstories, because I suck at writing canon characters, because why not?, keith is a king, new alien species, that didn't exist in the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Young/pseuds/Crooked_Young, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soratonin/pseuds/Soratonin
Summary: 'Stories from Before the War' is a collection of short stories featuring the past and backstories of various characters from the Voltron: Next Generation universe, set between the end of the war against the Galra and the choosing of the new Paladins.The collection tells the stories of what happened after the war against the Galra and Haggar ended and the universe slowly rebuilt itself and achieved peace. The characters we know and love reunited with those dear to them, and also found love and happiness of their own, and these short stories will tell how that happened and tell the tales of their own children.But peace is not always eternal. And in only a few short decades, the universe faces yet another threat. From a race of shape-shifting aliens that idolised and worshipped the Galran Empire. And, in these stories, you will not only read about the families of the paladins or their happiness, but also about how this new race rose to power and also those that were destined and chosen to stop them.
Relationships: And many other ships - Relationship, Coran (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Ina Leifsdottir/Original Male Character(s), James Griffin (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Lance (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Matt Holt/Original Female Character(s), Nadia Rizavi/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Male Character(s), Ryan Kinkade/Original Female Character(s)





	Stories from Before the War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my collection of short stories, I'm glad it caught your attention enough for you to want to read this.
> 
> I know I didn't say much in my summary, but that's because I very much suck at writing them. Plus, it was difficult for me to try and come up with a summary in the first place. Because there's not much else I can say other than 'it's about what happens between the war against the Galra and the war that happens in this fanfiction-adapted-from-roleplay that I'm doing with a friend'. Especially since I have a few ideas right now about some of the things I want to write for this, but there's a lot I can write about and I don't really know all of the things I will be writing about at the moment. So I couldn't really hint at them, especially since most include original characters no one's ever heard of.
> 
> Firstly, however, as there are many original characters created by either myself or my friend, the second chapter will contain some basic information for all the original characters that I, or my friend, created that existed within the show's generation. Characters that would've appeared in the show if they had been canon.
> 
> And then the third chapter will contain the basic information for all the next generation original characters. A lot of them are the children of canon characters, but some are the children on the original show generation characters. There are also a couple of characters from the show generation that will pop up in the next generation, so you'll see their basic information in both chapters 1 and 2. Because, well, immortal species.
> 
> I'm doing this because I'm not going to attempt any kind of chronological timeline for these short stories. In the first chapter, I'll include a timeline of basic events, births, deaths, etc. And then at the top of each of the short stories, I'll include the date that it happens on or around. But other than that, the stories will not be chronological as, like I said, I still don't know the majority of the short stories I write. And I don't want to have to keep rearranging things.
> 
> As I am introducing some new alien species with their own planets and societies and etc., I will be creating a wiki using Fandom Wikia for you to read up on these species and planets and I may even put characters pages up on there as well. The timeline will also likely be going up on there too. Although some things will be explained in the stories they're mentioned in, the wiki will just give a more detailed description and make it easier to find.

# 2077

  * _July 23_
    * During his exile, Prince Lotor meets Atedrë, a Galran-Kelies hybrid, through her brother, Cyran Visser - who was, at the time, a commander of the Galra Empire.



# 2078

  * _October 18_
    * Birth of Prince Echothurium of the Galra Empire, the son of Prince Lotor and Atedrë. Despite Lotor’s exile, Echothurium was recognised by Zarkon as his grandson and Prince of the Galra Empire. 
      * Atedrë and Echothurium were treated with the utmost respect amongst the Empire and given everything they could possibly want, except the return of Lotor. As Atedrë only wanted power, this did not bother her.
      * Cyran was raised in rank to a general and charged with the protection of Echothurium by Zarkon should Atedrë be found no longer able to herself. He was also in charge of Echothurium’s combat education.
  * _December 3_
    * Cyran meets Princess Elni for the first time. Elni was the eldest child of Zarkon and Lotor’s twin sister. She had been in contact with Lotor since his exile began having met each him as a child, and approached Cyran to ask how Lotor had been when he last saw him (Cyran often saw Lotor due to Lotor being allowed by Atedrë, without Zarkon’s knowledge, to see Echothurium) as she had not heard from him for the last couple of years. 
      * Wanting more of the kind of power he had received due to the birth of Echothurium, Cyran tries to seduce Elni. This fails as he was not aware at the time that she did not favour the Galra Empire and instead sympathised with the work of the rebel factions, and with the Altean survivors that Lotor had told her about and introduced her to due to her Altean appearance.



# 2079

  * _March 30_
    * Elni discusses with Lotor about her plans to run away and join one of the rebel factions in the universe. Lotor supplies her with ways to contact whatever rebel faction she chooses.
  * _April 6_
    * Elni contacts the Blade of Marmora, meeting with them on a remote planet and explaining her identity and position in the Galra Empire, along with her wish to leave the Empire and support the fight against them. After a series of tests, the Marmora find her trustworthy and she becomes one of the many Marmoran agents in the universe. She becomes closest with Kolivan, who she sees as an older brother, and his partner, Faustina. 
      * Despite her efforts to keep her meeting with the Marmora a secret, she is followed by Cyran, who keeps the meeting a secret from Zarkon and the rest of the Empire, only telling Atedrë before making her promise to keep it a secret as well. When asked why, Cyran only told her that he was planning something.
  * _May 9_
    * Elni runs away from the Empire and flees to the Marmora headquarters, where she is welcomed with open arms, having spent the past month carrying out rebel missions from inside the Empire. Her disappearance is reported to Zarkon but no attempt is made to look for her.
    * Atedrë places a spy in the Marmora, on the orders of Cyran, to keep an eye of Elni. Once again, Cyran refuses to explain his reasons.



# 2080

  * _January 31_
    * Prince Olviwyn Alekore of Eanerth is born the only son of King Cidel Alekore and Queen Alyn Alekore of Eanerth. 
      * He is the youngest child out of seven, with six older sisters: the First Princess of Eanerth, Amaqille (born 2072), the Second Princess of Eanerth, Zivia (born 2074), the Third Princess of Eanerth, Ihilore (born 2075), the Fourth Princess of Eanerth, Emunyll (born 2077), the Fifth Princess of Eanerth, Unora (born 2077), and the Sixth Princess of Eanerth, Zianthina (born 2079)



# 2082

  * _March 17_
    * General Cyran Visser of the Galra Empire is captured by the Blade of Marmora as part of his plan. Atedrë’s spy makes sure to have him under Elni’s supervision as he had wished.
  * _June 24_
    * Cyran finally puts his plan into motion by seducing Elni into sleeping with him and leaving her pregnant in an attempt to ruin her reputation in the Blade of Marmora as Elni had admitted in the weeks leading up to it that she was beginning to fall in love with Cyran, as was part of Cyran’s plan. This was told privately to Kolivan, but, as Atedrë’s spy had been following Elni and spread the secret amongst the whole of the Blade of Marmora, it soon became a widely known fact. The pregnancy was meant to cause a distrust of Elni amongst the Blade of Marmora.
    * Cyran escapes the Blade of Marmora and informs Atedrë that his plan was a success, but once again refused to tell her what it was.
  * _August 13_
    * Elni goes to Kolivan with the news of her pregnancy. Despite their attempts to keep the parentage of the child a secret, the rest of the Marmora find out anyway – again due to the spy. 
      * Cyran’s plan backfires as Elni continued to be supported and respected by the Blade of Marmora as they knew the kind of person Cyran was and that Elni was merely tricked into falling in love. This support isn’t fully extended to her child, who many believed would turn out like their father, however – and this respect lessens even more over time.
  * _December 21_
    * Elni gives birth to a son who she then names Asher Cyran Visser to spite his father as Cyran had wanted his name to be associated with fear and death, but Asher would grow up to make the name be associated with freedom and hope. 
      * In the event that anything should happen to her, Elni makes plans to leave Asher in the care of Kolivan and his partnet, Faustina – who was also a good friend of hers.



# 2098

  * _November 28_
    * King Cidel Alekore of Eanerth abdicates.
  * _November 30_
    * Prince Olviwyn Alekore of Eanerth is crowned king.



# 2100

  * _September 14_
    * King Olviwyn Alekore of Eanerth marries an Eanerthen woman called Emehith Nirihann.
  * _September 22_
    * Emehith Nirihann is crowned Queen Emehith Alekore, the Queen Consort of the planet of Eanerth. As she has no royal blood of her own, she is a Queen only in name and cannot influence the decisions Olviwyn makes for the planet – as is Eanerthen custom.



# 2103

  * _March 8_
    * Prince Airn Alekore of Eanerth is born to King Olviwyn Alekore and Queen Emehith Alekore of Eanerth.



# 2108

  * _April 7_
    * Prince Evariet Alekore of Eanerth is born to King Olviwyn Alekore and Queen Emehith Alekore of Eanerth. 
      * He is the younger brother of five years to Airn.



# 2112

  * _August 18_
    * Atedrë discovers the details of Cyran’s plan and removes the spy he had asked her to place in the Marmora. She replaces them with a second spy, loyal to her alone, and devises her own plan behind Cyran’s back
  * _September 6_
    * Atedrë puts her plan into action and, to make sure that Asher couldn’t try and take the Galran throne and glory away from Echothurium (due to Elni actually being the elder sibling out of her and Lotor), has her spy poison both Asher and Elni with the intent to kill them both. 
      * However, the target needs to consume the whole dosage of poison in order for it to kill them. The poison was mixed into the food that Elni and Asher ate for dinner that day and, while Elni ate all of it, Asher only ate half of his food due to having felt sick earlier that day. Because of this, Atedrë only succeeds in killing Elni and Asher is simply left in a six-year coma (although due to Hichorian aging being three-times slower than humans, while Asher’s brain aged six years, his body had only aged two years by the time he woke up)



# 2115

  * _March 8_
    * On his twelfth birthday, Airn is officially crowned the Crown Prince and Heir of Eanerth.



# 2118

  * _January 14_
    * Asher wakes up from his six-year-long coma. When he wakes up, he is greeted by Kolivan and Faustina, who inform him of his mother’s death and how long is has been. They also tell him the spy who poisoned them was found and traced back to Cyran – who Atedrë had told the spy to blame rather than herself in an attempt to turn Asher against his father. Asher makes a vow to himself to get revenge for his mother. 
      * Upon waking up and remembering the last few moments before he fell into a coma, Asher soon begins to struggle with eating as he starts experiencing a strong paranoia every time he eats food, with his body and mind reacting negatively to the food as if believing he’ll be poisoned again. The most Asher manages to eat is usually a quarter to a third of whatever he’s eating despite the intense training he puts himself through in order to match his father’s fighting skill. Asher continues to struggle with this for the next sixty years, but it begins to improve throughout the later half of the sixty years.



# 2120

  * _February 29_
    * Takashi Shirogane is born
  * _April 7_
    * On his twelfth birthday, Evariet is officially crowned the Second Prince of Eanerth
  * _May 23_
    * Galran Empire soldier, Nuhxo, crashlands on Eanerth after escaping from a battle against the Blade of Marmora. She is the sole survivor of the ship. She is soon found by Airn and taken to the castle. 
      * While she is treated with distrust and hatred, as the Eanerthens are aware of what the Galra are trying to achieve even though they are not actively in the war themselves (as they will only join the war if they or one of the other four planets in their solar system get attacked), Nuhxo is still treated for her injuries and allowed to stay on Eanerth while she recovers.



# 2121

  * _March 5_
    * Due to spending time with Airn during her recovery and learning about his planet and his people, Nuhxo begins to see the wrongdoings of the Galra Empire and expresses to Airn that she doesn’t want to go back to the Empire. Airn offers her the option to stay and be with him, thus declaring the feelings for her that he had developed over the year. Nuhxo reciprocates them and, after telling Olviwyn and Emehith, Nuxho is allowed to remain on Eanerth.
  * _November 14_
    * Nuhxo joins the Blade of Marmora. Her loyalty is under suspicion at first, but she is soon considered truly loyal.



# 2122

  * _January 6_
    * Nuhxo and Airn marry and Nuhxo is named Princess Nuhxo Alekore of Eanerth. Their marriage was widely accepted by the common people of Eanerth but was almost unanimously hated by the nobles of Eanerth. 
      * This is due to the nobles being very traditional purists, and believing that Eanerthen royals should only marry Eanerthens – preferably Eanerthens with no hybrid blood whatsoever in their lineage but they also agree with Eanertherns who’s hybrid lineage is very distant and they have a solely Eanerthern lineage for at least seven generations. Thus, the heir to the throne marrying someone with no Eanerthern blood whatsoever would be considered unacceptable to the nobles. 
        * Despite this, they didn’t make any attempts to stop the marriage from happening as Nuhxo would only be crowned the Queen Consort when she is eventually coronated and would therefore have no real power.
  * _April 9_
    * King Olviwyn Alekore of Eanerth dies. 
      * As is Eanerthen custom, his death is mourned for a month.
  * _May 21_
    * Prince Airn Alekore of Eanerth and Princess Nuhxo Alekore of Eanerth are crowned the King and Queen Consort of Eanerth. 
      * Attempts are made by Airn to try and get Nuhxo crowned a Native Queen of Eanerth in order to give her power and a say in the decisions made on behalf of Eanerth and would, therefore, be Airn’s equal. While Airn’s aunt, Princess Zianthina Alekore, supported his attempts, as Airn was still a very king and not very adept at handling the nobles, the attempts were quickly shot down and Nuhxo was pushed to the sidelines as a Queen Consort.
  * _July 7_
    * Nuhxo discovers she is pregnant and is soon very closely cared for by the royal nurses and her personal ladies in order to make sure nothing happened to the unborn child.
  * _October 23_
    * Keith Kogane is born.



# 2123

  * _January 13_
    * Hunk is born.
  * _February 6_
    * Queen Nuhxo Alekore of Eanerth gives birth to a baby girl with a mostly Galran appearance, to the disappointment and irritation of the nobles (who had been hoping for a prince who had a mostly Eanerthen appearance). 
      * The child is named Princess Zianthina Alekore of Eanerth after Airn’s aunt as thanks for her support when Airn tried to get Nuhxo to be crowned a Native Queen.
    * Due to a complicated and difficult birth, Queen Nuhxo Alekore dies shortly after Zianthina’s birth. Airn refuses to remarry.



# 2124

  * _July 28_
    * Lance McClain is born.



# 2126

  * _April 3_
    * Katie Holt is born.



# 2135

  * _February 6_
    * On her twelfth birthday, as is custom for Eanerthen royals, Zianthina is officially crowned the Crown Princess and Heir of Eanerth
  * _February 10_
    * Feeling that Echothurium was much more of an heir for Zarkon than himself, Lotor starts making plans to find a new heir for the Altean Empire he hoped to build in the future. 
      * Shortly after, Lotor meets a Galran-Zialese hybrid Marmoran agent called Azirsi. Unlike with Atedrë where there were no romantic feelings between them, Lotor and Azirsi actually got on well together and liked each other, although Azirsi was unaware of who Lotor actually was, despite having known Elni well.



# 2136

  * _May 6_
    * Twins Zeklon and Vhex are born to Azirsi and Lotor. Following their birth, Lotor explained to Azirsi who he was and what he planned for the future. However, Azirsi disagreed. She didn’t want a life of royalty for her children as she didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on them. Following a series of arguments over this matter, Azirsi and Lotor parted ways and Azirsi was placed on a Blade of Marmora base orbiting the planet Hichoria so she could raise her children on Asher’s recommendation (as Asher was the first Azirsi told about her sons and Asher had recently spent time on Hichoria finding out about his Hichorian lineage and therefore knew people there that Azirsi could ask for help if necessary).



# 2139

  * _May 3_
    * King Airn Alekore of Eanerth invites Kolivan to visit Eanerth and meet his daughter, Zianthina. Airn had been in contact with Kolivan since the birth of Zianthina and death of Nuxho. He invites Kolivan with the intention of having Kolivan tell Zianthina about the Blade of Marmora as he wanted Zianthina to have the option to join if she wanted. 
      * Upon hearing about it and about hearing how her mother was once an Marmoran agent, Zianthina immediately agrees to join the Blade of Marmora. She cuts her hair short, as Eanerthen females traditionally have long hair, and drops her full name in favour of using the shortened form, Zia.



# 2141

  * _September 15_
    * The Blue Lion is found by Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro.
  * _October 14_
    * Soon after joining the Blade of Marmora, Keith meets Princess Zianthina Alekore of Eanerth. However, at first, she tries to just pass herself off as just Zia Alekore and it was Kolivan who revealed to Keith her title and full name in order to tease Zia.
  * _November 21_
    * Sam Holt returns to planet Earth
  * _December 15_
    * Keith and Zia start dating following an Eanerthen religious festival that is dedicated to the god of love in the Eanethen pantheon. 
      * During the festival, Eanerthens tie ribbons around the left wrists of their significant other to mimic the metal bracelets that couples put on one another at weddings. The ribbons signify a promise of love, almost like engagement rings. Unlike the wedding bracelets, the ribbons are easy to remove should the relationship sour – similar to how, for human, it’s easy to break up but divorce is significantly more difficult.
      * Zia explained the traditions of the festival a week prior, and then confessed on the festival day by tying a ribbon around his left wrist while his eyes were closed. She ran off before he could open his eyes, but Keith soon found her again and, after talking to her, they started a relationship.



# 2142

  * _March 25_
    * King Airn Alekore of Eanerth dies during a hunting accident. His brother, Evariet, travels to the Blade of Marmora headquarters to break the news to Zia. 
      * Due to the ongoing war and Zia’s wish for Eanerth to aid the Blade of Marmora, Zia forgoes the tradition of mourning for a month and suggests having the coronation as soon as possible, informing Eanerthens that they are free to mourn privately as she will be.
  * _March 30_
    * Princess Zianthina Alekore of Eanerth is crowned queen. Keith, Krolia, Kolivan and Asher (who Zia had befriended when she first joined the Blade of Marmora) attend the coronation at Zia’s invitation and are placed at the very front row of the coronation hall, alongside Evariet, in front of even the nobles. Several other Marmoran agents also attend the coronation, but are placed at the back of the room along with the other inhabitants of the Eanerthen city that the castle is located in.
  * _May 6_
    * The Blade of Marmora base orbiting Hichoria that Azirsi, Vhex and Zeklon are living on is infiltrated by Lotor’s forces. They kidnapped Zeklon, who is the oldest out of the twins, and take him to a remote Galra base where he is then placed in a cryopod to wait for Lotor to retrieve him after his plans for the Altean Empire are finished.
  * _September 4_
    * Keith reunites with his mother, Krolia, on a mission given to him by Kolivan. At the same time, Zia leaves the Blade of Marmora headquarters on a trip back to Eanerth to finalise the plans she had been making for Eanerth to build an alliance with the Blade of Marmora so they can aid them however necessary. 
      * Before they both leave, Zia explains to Keith that she will probably be gone for several months. Keith promises her that his mission will be finished by then and he would be waiting for her when she got back.
  * _November 29_
    * Keith, Krolia and Romelle reunite with the Paladins.
    * Voltron defeats Lotor and disappears without a trace.



# 2143

  * _February 4_
    * Zia returns to the Blade of Marmora having finally finished with the plans she had been making, expecting for Keith to already be back like he promised. Upon her arrival, she discovered that he wasn’t and was instead met with Kolivan telling her the news that Voltron had gone into battle with Lotor and had disappeared. Zia is left devastated, although she refuses to believe that Keith is dead and that he is only missing.
  * _May 13_
    * Sam Holt contacts his son, Matt, and discovers the disappearance of Voltron. Matt also informs him that since Voltron disappeared, Mamoran agents and Rebel fighters are being hunted down.
  * _June 19_
    * Despite wanting to stay and help fight the Galrans with the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan forces Zia to leave and return to Eanerth for protection as, despite feeling like she has nothing now that Keith is gone, he reminds her that she should instead fight for her planet if she can no longer fight for her future with Keith. He reminds her that she has no heirs to take her place and she can’t let the throne fall into the hands of the nobles. Zia eventually agrees to leave and Kolivan sends her off with four other Marmoran agents to protect her.
  * _September 9_
    * Zia returns to Eanerth just in time to stop the nobles from making the decision to assume her dead and take over control of the planet. Upon returning, she explains what happened and that she will be remaining on Eanerth permanently for the foreseeable future.
    * Zia writes to the leaders of the other four planets in her solar system (the king of Netilia, the queen of the largest tribe of Verilia, the king of Auria, and the council of Hichoria) to ask if they could give refuge to the Marmoran agents who accompanied her, as she didn’t want them to have to deal with the nobles of Eanerth. The leaders all wrote back, saying they could each take at least one. After spending a night at the Eanerthen Castle to eat and rest, the Marmoran agents split up and each head off to one of the four planets.
  * _September 11_
    * Marmoran agent, Lek, arrives at the Netilian capital and is greeted by King Niomal Nerinphe of Netilia. She is given refuge for as long as she needs.
    * Marmoran agent, Zyntus, arrives on Verilia after being dropped off on the surface of the planet just above the underground village of the Zixide tribe. He is greeted by Queen Lasisa Atiara of the Zixide tribe of Verilia. She leads him underground and into the village and offers him refuge for as long as necessary.
    * Marmoran agent, Vadria, arrives at the Aurian capital and is greeted by King Failnuin Azirlah of Auria. She is given refuge for as long as she needs.
    * Marmoran agent, Niddav, arrives at the Hichorian capital and is greeted by a representative of the Council, before being taken to the Council’s headquarters. There he meets the Hichorian Council, a group of eleven Hichorians that had been elected by the residents of each of the eleven regions of Hichoria since the removal of a monarchy in favour of a more democratic leadership. He also meets Asher, Azirsi and Vhex upon his arrival at the council’s headquarters. 
      * Asher had originally planned to just accompany Azirsi and Vhex to Hichoria from the Blade of Marmora headquarters where they had gone after Zeklon’s kidnapping, but ended up staying on the planet after learning that most agents had now gone into hiding.
  * _September 17_
    * Zia has a statue made in the castle’s memorial room to honour Keith, despite not wanting to come to terms with the possibility that he might be dead.



# 2144

  * _July 7_
    * Two unknown Marmoran agents have a daughter named Klux
    * An unknown Marmoran agent gives birth to a son called Rynok, whose father is Commander Sendak.
  * _November 17_
    * Lek marries King Niomal Nerinphe of Netilia.
  * _November 20_
    * Lek is crowned Queen Lek Nerinphe of Netilia.
  * _December 7_
    * Niddav and Azirsi start dating



# 2145

  * _November 29_
    * Voltron reappears, unaware that it’s been three years since their disappearance.



# 2146

  * _March 15_
    * Voltron returns to Earth, only to find it invaded by Galra.
  * _April 19_
    * Voltron defeats Commander Sendak.
  * _July 18_
    * Zyntus marries Queen Lasisa Atiara of Verilia.
  * _July 19_
    * Zyntus is crowned King Zyntus Atiara of Zixide tribe of Verilia. 
      * As the Verilian tribe are primarily matriarchal, apart from the occasions when no female heirs are born and the first-born male has to be named heir instead, the kings of the tribes usually have limited power over decisions made for the good of their tribe but able to input their opinions and influence the final decisions somewhat. And should the queen fall ill or be otherwise unable to make decisions herself, rather than it falling into the hands of a regent (if the heir is underage), the king is instead given control over the tribe. 
        * If the previous heir was male, and it is the queen who marries into the monarchy, then the situation is reversed. The queen is given limited control and input, and is only given full control if the king fall ill or otherwise can not make the decisions himself.
  * _December 16_
    * Vadria marries King Failnuin Azirlah of Auria.
  * _December 23_
    * Vadria is crowned Queen Vadria Azirlah of Auria.



# 2147

  * _May 12_
    * Voltron returns to space to defeat Haggar. Attempts are made by the Blade of Marmora to contact Vadria, Zyntus, Niddav, Azirsi, Lek, Zia and Asher to inform them of Voltron’s return, but all five planets had shut off all communications from outside their Solar System and had bolstered their defences to protect them from new threat. 
      * Around this time, Vadria and Failnuin also start facing a threat on Auria as well, a new faction of Allureans that idolised the Galra Empire that Zarkon ruled and who called themselves Allurean Rebels as this new faction wanted to get rid of the monarchy and take over Auria themselves.
  * _August 27_
    * Honorva is defeated with Allura’s sacrifice.
  * _December 21_
    * The Allurean Rebels are defeated and, while they’re not completely wiped out, their numbers are reduced enough that they’re no longer considered a threat.



# 2148

  * _August 3_
    * Keith reunites the Galra Empire on planet Daibazaal.
    * Asher, Azirsi, Niddav, and Vhex travel to Daibazaal after watching Keith’s broadcast. Upon also watching the broadcast, Echothurium makes his ship’s team travel to Daibazaal as well.
  * _August 5_
    * Asher and Echothurium meet on Daibazaal. Echothurium expected hatred from Asher after their numerous battles against one another and after Echothurium almost killed Asher, but Asher instead offered a truce – believing that there had been enough fighting and bloodshed in their family to last them a lifetime. Echothurium agrees to the truce.
  * _August 27_
    * The Paladins celebrate the one-year-anniversary of the end of the war.
    * The Lions fly off to unknown locations. 
      * They are later found again and are instead kept on secure locations on various planets. Both the Green and Black Lions are kept on Earth, where Shiro and Pidge now reside. The Yellow Lion is kept on the Balmera, where Hunk resides. The Red Lion is kept on Eanerth, where Keith resides. And the Blue Lion is kept in an underwater cave on Altea near a summer home of Lance’s.
  * _August 31_
    * Krolia and Kolivan are instated as the Galran representatives on the Galactic Coalition.
    * Following the decision to reinstate the Galran monarchy, Echothurium was asked to fill the role of Emperor, but Echothurium refused as both his father and grandfather had let the power go to their heads. Instead, he suggested Asher as, despite having the same grandfather, Asher’s mother was a better person than Echothurium’s parents had been and Asher was more like his mother than he even believed he was. Asher reluctantly agreed.
  * _October 9_
    * The Caellin Solar System (Hichoria, Eanerth, Verilia, Netilia, and Auria) open up their communications systems again.



# 2149

  * _February 22_
    * Keith and his team of Blade of Marmora, now a humanitarian relief organisation, make plans to stop at a nearby planet to rest and restock their supplies when Keith recognises their coordinates and realises where they are. After giving specific coordinates to his team, they follow his directions to open up a communication link with the planet located at those coordinates – which is revealed to be Eanerth.
    * The Eanerthen nobles answered the call, as Zia is currently in the memorial room, to Keith’s disappointment. They agree to let the Blade of Marmora land and replenish their supplies. Keith requests for them to let Zia know and they reluctantly agree. However, unknown to Keith, the nobles do not actually tell Zia once the call is over.
    * The Blade of Marmora ship lands on Eanerth and are greeted by the nobles, who say that Zia didn’t want to come. Meanwhile, Evariet, who overheard the nobles call with Keith, locates Zia and tells her that Keith is on Eanerth. Zia quickly leaves and reaches the meeting location just moments before Keith and his team leave. Keith and Zia are finally reunited.
  * _December 24_
    * Takashi Shirogane marries Curtis.



# 2150

  * _September 17_
    * Keith marries Queen Zianthina Alekore of Eanerth
  * _September 23_
    * Keith is crowned King Keith Kogane of Eanerth 
      * Keith is the first non-Eanerthen king to be crowned a Native King of Eanerth. Unlike her father, Zia had a lot more experience dealing with the nobles and was a lot tougher and more stubborn than the nobles had been expecting. Despite their protests against her marriage to Keith and to his coronation as a Native King, as Zia was only half-Eanerthen herself so the nobles wanted her to marry an Eanethern to strengthen her bloodline, Zia refused to back down and eventually won against the nobles with the threat of taking away their titles and rights to live in the main city to prove she wasn’t scared of them. 
        * As such, Keith is given the same rights and power that Zia’s father would’ve had. Zia and Keith decide to rule Eanerth together and share their responsibilities.
  * _September 30_
    * Keith is put through a ritual to give him basic Eanerthen abilities and traits, such as: a prolonged lifespan (almost tripling his current life expectancy) and control over Eanerthen runic magic (he is able to use some advanced Eanerthen spells and runes but his ability to use it is still far less than a native Eanerthen’s). The ritual also gives him the ability to withstand the powerful runes that are placed on every Eanerthen monarch (one on each wrist, one on the forehead, one on the stomach and one over the heart) which are binding oaths of loyalty to the people of Eanerth. These are usually applied the day of the coronation, but as the ritual happened a week after Keith’s coronation, Keith didn’t have the runes for his first week as king.



# 2153

  * _December 14_
    * Prince Kyn Kogane of Eanerth is born to Queen Zia Kogane and King Keith Kogane of Eanerth 
      * Kyn’s birth only a few years after Keith and Zia reunited was due mostly to pressure from the nobles onto Zia to produce an heir, despite Zia not being ready for motherhood and just wanting some time with Keith before thinking of children.
      * Kyn’s birth was only mildly accepted by the nobles as his birth meant that he was male, but his appearance was mostly Galran – although he did have the same birthmarks that all Eanerthens have.



# 2155

  * _December 11_
    * Prince Ashikar Azirlah of Auria is born to King Failnuin Azirlah and Queen Vadria Azirlah of Auria.



# 2157

  * _July 26_
    * Aarón McClain is born to Lance McClain and Lira McClain
  * _September 7_
    * Prince Zore Atiara of the Zixide tribe of Verilia is born to Queen Lasisa Atiara and King Zyntus Atiara of the Zixide tribe of Verilia



# 2158

  * _September 1_
    * Thyzon is born to Krolia and Kolivan
  * _December 12_
    * An unnamed child is born to Hunk and Pidge. 
      * This child is later adopted by the exiled sister of King Failnuin of Auria and her husband, Zaekai Durward, and is named Einar Durward.



# 2159

  * _February 6_
    * Princess Chedni Nerinphe of Netilia is born to King Niomal Nerinphe and Queen Lek Nerinphe of Netilia.
  * _November 14_
    * Nilami is born to Coran and Naha
  * _November 30_
    * Zoe-Italia Holt is born to Matt Holt and Liarel Holt
  * _December 25_
    * Prince Naemne of Altea is born to Prince Lilfil of Altea and Carahi



# 2161

  * _April 20_
    * Leriza McClain is born to Lance McClain and Lira McClain
  * _July 1_
    * Iulia-Lafi is born to Hunk and Shay



# 2162

  * _February 24_
    * Princess Kralia Kogane of Eanerth is born to Queen Zianthina Kogane and King Keith Kogane of Eanerth
  * _April 12_
    * Sebastiano Gunderson-Holt is born to Katie Holt and Rignol.



# 2178

  * _April 3_
    * Princess Kemari-Aseni Kogane of Eanerth is born to Queen Zianthina Kogane and King Keith Kogane of Eanerth




End file.
